The Halloween Party at the Kuehnemund's House
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Kuehnemund siblings are having a Halloween party and Jammie thinks of this as a way to take back her twin brother Jam from Kiayone, but does everything go her way?


The Halloween Party at the Kuehnemund House  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids Plus, but I do own my made up  
Snowboard Kids!  
  
Author's Note: With my boredom here, I figure it would be a perfect   
time to upload this little gem. I hope you all like it.  
  
Summary: There's a costume party at Aeris' and Jammie thinks it's the   
perfect opportunity to take back Jam. But does everything go the way   
she hopes? (Keep in mind, this is JAMMIE we're talking about)  
  
  
The Halloween Party  
  
  
Today was October 31st and it was the night fourteen year old Jammie   
Michelle Kuehnemund was waiting for. She had been invited to Aeris   
Kuehnemund's Halloween costume party along with the rest of the   
Kuehnemund siblings. And Jammie knew what a huge opportunity this   
presented her. She knew this would be a great chance to take back Jam   
Kuehnemund, her twin brother for over a year. But before she could   
make her plans, Jammie waited for a friend to show up to the new   
coffee house.  
  
Then the coffee house's door flew open and there she was. It was twelve  
year old Brittany Kuehnemund, Jammie's number one trump card for this   
night. Jammie casually walked over to her and grinned.  
  
" So...go ahead and tell me."  
  
Brittany sighed. " Remind me again why I'm telling you this?"  
  
" Because I know someone who will fix your electronic piano for free,"   
Jammie answered cheerfully. " But you know what I want in exchange."  
  
Brittany sighed. " Ok, fine. I heard it from Kiayone. Jam's supposed to  
come to the party dressed in an knight costume."  
  
" Why would he wear an knight costume?" Jammie asked curiously.  
  
" For Aeris, of course," Brittany replied. " Ari made it herself, so   
you should know it when you see it."  
  
" Ari SEWS?" Jammie asked in disbelief.  
  
Brittany sweatdropped. " I couldn't believe it, either, but...it's   
true. Anyway, that's all you get out of me, so now it's time for you   
to hold up your end of the bargain, JamJam."  
  
" STOP calling me that!" Jammie whined. The other Kuehnemund siblings   
had a tendency to call Jammie 'JamJam'.  
  
But it didn't matter what Brittany or any of the other Kuehnemund   
siblings called her. Jammie had the information she wanted. And tonight  
she would find the one in the knight costume...and make her move.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night had fallen and the Halloween party was just getting started. But   
down the street, high heels could be heard clicking on the sidewalk.   
Jammie, dressed in a princess costume with pink goggles on the crown,   
was running down the street in a hurry. She knew she was late.  
  
" Jammie! Wait up!" a voice behind her called out.  
  
Jammie stopped and panted. " Ok... I'll wait for you."  
  
Jammie waited for her companion, Moonmon, who was visiting from the   
Digital World. The little pink Digimon was also dressed in a princess  
dress just like her human friend.  
  
" So you're sure that's what he's wearing?" Moonmon asked.  
  
" Of course," Jammie answered. " So make sure to look for the one in   
the knight suit."  
  
" You got it!" Moonmon said cheerfully.  
  
Jammie and Moonmon finally arrived at the Kuehnemund's house and   
knocked on the door. The door was answered by a fairy...with very big   
bangs.  
  
" Hey, Aeris! Sorry I'm late."  
  
" No problem, Jammie. Come on in!"  
  
Jammie walked into the house, which was blaring the sounds of dance   
music. She looked around for the special one in the knight costume. But   
suddenly, she noticed she was by herself.  
  
" Moonmon?" Jammie called out. She looked towards the other side of the   
room to see that Moonmon was abandoning her. " Where are YOU going?"  
  
" To find Kittymon," Moonmon said casually. " Good luck, Jammie."  
  
Jammie slapped her forehead. " Fine! I don't need your help anyway!   
I'll find Jam myself!"  
  
With her Digimon companion leaving her behind, Jammie walked towards   
one of her friends. She saw her younger brother, little ten-year-old   
Cody Kuehnemund, who was dressed in a ninja costume. On him, it worked   
very well.  
  
Jammie went over to greet her brother. " My man, Cody! Great costume!"  
  
" You look great, too, Jammie," Cody replied. " How'd you come up with   
that?"  
  
" Oh, this?" Jammie asked rhetorically, referring to her princess   
costume. " Well...I'm Jam's true love princess."  
  
Cody sweatdropped. " I should have known."  
  
" By the way, I'm looking for someone," Jammie continued. " Have you   
seen anyone in an knight costume?"  
  
Cody pointed towards the punch. " Over there."  
  
Jammie looked towards the punch bowl and saw someone in an knight   
costume getting a drink. It HAD to be Jam.  
  
" Looks so real," Cody said in amazement. " Who made it?"  
  
" I heard Ari sewed it herself," Jammie answered.  
  
" Ari SEWS?" Cody asked wide-eyed.  
  
" I guess we don't know her as well as we think we do. Thanks, Cody."  
  
Jammie coolly made her way towards the punch bowl. She grabbed herself   
a glass of punch and looked lovingly at the one in the knight suit. But   
she didn't want to let Jam know she was on to him. Maybe she could   
score some points with him.  
  
" That's a great costume!" Jammie grinned. " Did you make it yourself?"  
  
The one in the suit shook his head, but said nothing.  
  
Jammie slapped her forehead. " I'm sorry. What was I thinking? I heard   
something about Ari sewing an knight costume herself. Can you believe   
she sews?"  
  
The one in the suit shook his head again. Then he pointed behind   
Jammie. The goggled princess turned around to find...Ari Kuehnemund,   
who was dressed in a scientist's costume.  
  
" What's so unbelievable about my sewing, Jammie?" Ari demanded.  
  
Jammie hung her head down. " Um...did I say that out loud?"  
  
Ari took her beaker and banged it on the back of Jammie's crown, making  
a huge clanging sound.  
  
" OW!" Jammie whined. " I'm DEAF!"  
  
Ari sighed. " You're dumb, but you're not deaf. I'll see you later,   
JamJam."  
  
Ari walked away as Jammie tried to regain her hearing (even though she   
was just being melodramatic). But Jammie turned coolly towards the one   
in the knight costume.  
  
" Oh, yeah...good friends," Jammie said cheerfully. " So are you having  
fun?"  
  
The one in the knight costume nodded. It was at this moment that   
another dance song began playing. That's when Jammie began acting   
impulsively again.  
  
" Would you like to dance?" Jammie asked.  
  
The one in the knight costume shook his head and took a few steps   
back. Jammie suddenly remembered that she was supposed to act like she   
DIDN'T know who it was.  
  
" Well, that's ok," Jammie said. " I was hoping to save a dance for   
Jam anyway. He's such a great guy. If only he knew how much I cared  
for him. And if only he knew how great it'd be to be with such a cool   
girl like me."  
  
The one in the knight costume shook his head.  
  
" No?" Jammie asked in disbelief. " Then let me show you how great he'd  
have it."  
  
Once more music began playing, Jammie made her way to an open part of   
the living room. There was just enough space for Jammie to begin...  
break dancing. She did six-steps, hand glides, flares, and even pulled   
out...a HEADSPIN. Jammie got up and saw the person in the knight   
suit...was APPLAUDING. Then again, Jammie was also seeing double.  
  
" Just a second," Jammie said groggily. " I think I made myself dizzy.   
Hey...I didn't know there were two of you."  
  
The person in the knight costume held Jammie still, giving her a chance  
to regain her senses. But she couldn't help but feel her ego was   
beginning to swell up. It looked like Jam was impressed by Jammie and   
he had NO IDEA she was on to him.  
  
" So you liked that, huh?" Jammie grinned. " I wish Jam could see   
that. It's just ONE of the things that makes me so cool! He'd be so   
lucky to have a cool girl like me."  
  
The person in the knight costume tilted his head. Jammie figured now   
would be the best time to let him know she was in on the secret.  
  
" I think I know who you are under that head," Jammie smiled. " And I   
think I know what you want."  
  
The person in the knight suit suddenly shook his head. Jammie was   
getting confused. This person was sending mixed signals, but Jammie   
decided to act on her emotions again. She leaned over and tried to   
remove the head and puckered up for a kiss. Then the person pointed   
behind Jammie again.  
  
" Hi Jammie!"  
  
Jammie suddenly got a sinking feeling. The voice that came from behind   
her...was a VERY familiar one. She turned around to see...  
  
...Jam. He wasn't in the knight costume. Rather, he was dressed in a   
Mario Brothers costume and he was holding the head in his hand.  
  
" Y-Y-You're wearing a Mario Brothers costume," Jammie stammered.  
  
Jam giggled. " Yeah, Ari made it for me at the last minute. Can you   
believe she can sew?"  
  
" Wait a minute!" Jammie exclaimed. " If you're there....then who was   
I about to...?!"  
  
The person in the knight costume suddenly removed his head. It was  
definitely wasn't Jam. It wasn't even a boy. It was someone Jammie   
didn't expect.  
  
Jammie's jaw dropped. " Kiayone?!"  
  
Kiayone McCloud, dressed in the knight costume, chuckled. " Wow! You   
finally got my full name right!"  
  
Jammie stuttered like a moron. " B-B-But Brittany told me Jam would be   
in the knight costume!"  
  
" Yeah, I knew Brittany would open her big mouth," Kiayone admitted.   
" That's why I suggested for Jam to give ME his knight costume."  
  
" I was originally going to wear something else, but I heard Ari was   
sewing me a Mario Brothers suit," Jam continued. " And I just knew   
you'd try to impress the person in the knight suit, so we decided to   
trick you by giving the knight suit to Kiayone. You are SO pathetic,   
Jammie."  
  
" So...you didn't see my cool moves just now?" Jammie asked.  
  
Jam blinked. " Kiayone, was she break dancing again?"  
  
Kiayone stifled a chuckle. " Yeah, she was. But she's gotten so much   
better, Jam."  
  
" So I just impressed Kiayone McCloud?" Jammie whined. " I didn't   
impress you?"  
  
Kiayone sighed and muttered under her breath, " She had it for a little  
while."  
  
Jam walked up to Jammie and smiled. " Jammie, you're a good dancer. But  
if you think that's going to get you back me and a kiss, you're living   
in a dream world."  
  
Jammie got a gleam of hope in her eye. " So...what WOULD it take to   
get you back and a kiss from you?"  
  
Jam smirked. " More than what you have. I'll see you later."  
  
Much to Jammie's chagrin, Jam walked away. Kiayone stuck around for a   
few more seconds.  
  
" We'll be over there if you need us," Kiayone grinned.  
  
Jammie couldn't believe this. She came within inches of kissing...  
Kiayone. She thought this would be perfect, but once again her plans   
had blown up in her face. Then again...the night wasn't over.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The end of the party was here and just about everyone was leaving.   
Jammie, along with Moonmon, walked out onto the Kuehnemund's porch. She   
was hoping to say good night to Jam and sure enough, there he was...   
with Kiayone. So Jammie decided to make her presence felt and known by   
approaching them.  
  
Jammie looked at Jam amorously. " So...you like my costume, Jam? I'm   
your true love princess."  
  
Jam sweatdropped. " It's...nice, Jammie."  
  
Jammie scratched the back of her...crown. " I guess I'd better be going  
home. Can I have a kiss good night?"  
  
Jam thought about it. " I guess you never DID get that kiss. It's only   
fair you get it."  
  
So of course, Kiayone reached over and kissed Jammie on the cheek.   
Both Jammie and Kiayone retched.  
  
" Ew, that didn't look pretty," Moonmon muttered.  
  
" That's NOT what I meant!" Jammie shouted.  
  
" Ugh...it's not like I enjoyed it, either," Kiayone shot back. " But   
you asked for it."  
  
" I meant a kiss from Jam!" Jammie clarified.  
  
Jam giggled. " Ok, Jammie. Close your eyes and pucker up."  
  
Gullible Jammie closed her eyes and puckered her lips. So of course   
Jam pushed her...  
  
...into his rosebush.  
  
But this time, there was no painful yelling. Jammie's backside was   
protected by her very puffy dress. Jammie sat up and grinned.  
  
" Hey, it didn't hurt this time!" Jammie said happily. She quickly   
pulled out a rose. " A rose for you, Jam."  
  
Jam was overtaken by that. " Jammie...that's so sweet of you."  
  
Moonmon congratulated her companion. " Smooth move, Jammie! I've got to   
remember that one!"  
  
Jammie actually scored a point, so of course the next thing she did   
was screw it up. " So...can I have a kiss?"  
  
Jam sweatdropped. " We can talk about it while we walk you home."  
  
" We?" both Jammie and Kiayone asked.  
  
Jam helped Jammie out of the rosebush and took her hand. He took   
Kiayone's hand with his other hand. Hand-in-hand and with Moonmon   
beside them, the three friends went to walk Jammie back to her   
apartment. While this wasn't exactly what Jammie had in mind, she had   
to admit it was kinda nice...and was more than she got before.  
  
" Thanks, Jam. Oh, and Kiayone?"  
  
" Yes, Jammie?"  
  
" DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN!!"  
  
Kiayone sweatdropped and Jam giggled. Jammie wanted only ONE person to   
kiss her, and while he wouldn't kiss her that day...  
  
... she vowed that one day he would.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
